Problem: $ {0.3\times 8 = {?}} $
Answer: ${0}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${\times}$ ${.}$ ${0.3}\times {8}= {2.4}$ ${4}$ ${0}\times {8}+{2}= {2}$ ${2}$ $\text{The top number has 1 digit to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The bottom number has 0 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The product has 1 + 0 = 1 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ ${.}$ ${ 0.3\times8 = 2.4} $